Illumination currently consumes approximately 19% of all electrical energy, and many commercial spaces, can consume up to 40% of a typical office building's electrical energy consumption. While the electrical energy consumed by lighting systems could be reduced by over 35% with the use of advanced lighting control systems, these systems are rarely used as they require frequent calibration to properly adapt to both short (personal lighting needs) and longer term (interior redesign) changes. Current lighting control based on infrared motion sensors and ultrasonic sensors may be of limited use in lighting control, and the lighting system itself may be blind, as lighting sources may not be able to see the space or objects illuminated by the generated light. Some current approaches may use camera systems to provide lighting systems with a sense of what needs to be illuminated and when. However, there may be privacy concerns associated with the camera systems. Current approaches for adaptive lighting control may also generate unnecessary complexity through processing large amounts of video information.